


茉莉香片

by suijin2110



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: “天暖的时候，他们在那里煮鸦片烟。”
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 南以颜喻
Kudos: 2





	茉莉香片

**Author's Note:**

> 1237，127性转

张妍琪是在酒吧表演的rapper，人气不错，但是日子过得很简朴。有新来的大学生喜欢她，遮遮掩掩问旁人她有没有男朋友，就被调笑：“男朋友是没有，不过人家有妹妹了，你没戏的。”  
赫萝萝和她异父异母，重组家庭遭遇事故，张妍琪也没把她丢下，自己咬牙把妹妹拉扯大。赫萝萝虽然总是懵懵的状况外的样子，也知道心疼姐姐。张妍琪不想让她承担太多压力，她却背着张妍琪悄悄在咖啡店扮猫耳女仆。  
她穿白丝和小皮鞋，裙子过膝，露出小腿到脚踝的曲线，细细的柔柔的，看起来一捏就会断掉。店长给她化了妆，她的眼睛又大又亮，水润润的，来咖啡店的人不少都是为了看她。她又真的好像什么都不知道，对每个人都真诚灿烂地微笑。  
张妍琪夜里回家，赫萝萝往往睡在她床上等她。她手里还抓着旧旧的粉红豹的爪子，缩成小小一团。她明明已经睡熟了，可不管张妍琪手脚放得多轻，她还是会迷迷糊糊醒过来，弯着眼睛含含糊糊地问：“姐姐回来了吗……”她一定要听见张妍琪回答她才肯睡去。她早上起床的时候还要黏糊一下。张妍琪还在睡梦里，只能感觉柔软的两片软肉在自己额头碰了一下。她即便仍然没有睡醒，嘴角也忍不住弯起笑意。  
她一直以来都是张妍琪心里的乖宝宝，懂事听话可爱单纯。

焉栩嘉比赫萝萝小几个月，脸圆圆的，胶原蛋白很丰富。赫萝萝在家里做小，出门也不懂得怎么当姐姐。但她还是受宠，以至于永远不需要改变自己的天真。她在咖啡店里被人纠缠的时候，还没等店长闻讯赶来给她解围，看似坐在旁边一桌写作业的焉栩嘉过来了。“你谁啊？”对方问。焉栩嘉绷着脸：“我是她男朋友。”他们推搡了几下，店长来劝开了。赫萝萝还抓着他手臂，声如蚊呐地和他道谢。“你要不要我做男朋友？”焉栩嘉也很小声地问。赫萝萝呆呆地看他：“啊？”焉栩嘉的声音变得很大，咖啡厅里的每个人都听见了：“你要不要我做你男朋友！”幸好惹事的人已经出去了，否则他想必会十分丢脸。赫萝萝愣住了，甚至差点想问一个“为什么”。咖啡厅里一阵窃笑，她局促起来，一时组织不好语言，最后只能胡乱用一个“好”作答。  
焉栩嘉在赫萝萝的咖啡厅写了几个月的作业，但他和赫萝萝除了点单之外没有说过话。在学校里他们在隔壁班。有一次焉栩嘉去找夏之光，赫萝萝正准备出门，他还没看清是谁，随口叫住了，对方转过头才看清是笨蛋班花赫萝萝，拿了什么登记表在手里。他清了清嗓子：“麻烦帮我叫一下你们班的——”太难了，说话也太难了。他的脑子终于过热当机，舌头勉强捋直了把剩下三个字说完：“——夏之光。”直到夏之光走到面前他才回神：“什么？”“什么什么？不是你叫我吗？”夏之光被搞得十分莫名其妙。  
他不知道的是，他看赫萝萝的时候，赫萝萝也有看他。

赫萝萝的生活多了一点别的东西。比如晚上下班后被焉栩嘉送回家，比如下课或者放学的时候被起哄男朋友来找自己了。她显然心情好得太明显，以至于张妍琪在饭桌上问她：“最近有什么很开心的事吗？”赫萝萝咬着筷子回答：“认识新朋友啦。”张妍琪勉强捧场笑了笑，没深问。她最近倒是有些不好，和一个从外边回来的人有关。赫萝萝歪着头看她，眼睛亮晶晶的：“你怎么啦。”张妍琪回过神，连连摆手：“没事，没事。”她心里却在想，有那么明显吗？傻萝萝都看出来了。赫萝萝反复打量她：“姐姐有事情一定要和我说哦。我们是一家人嘛。”她又突然忸怩着说：“姐姐，我想学红烧排骨，你明天教我好不好？”张妍琪又无奈又实在宠她：“那要等着我教你哦。”  
她晚上去工作的时候周珍楠还在，沉默着在台下看她。她还和以前一样，打扮得奇奇怪怪，拿套头衫把自己裹得严严实实，还自以为自己很低调，殊不知走在路上十个人里十个人要回头看她一眼。可是这里的人已经换了一批，以前在这里疯玩做梦的大多已经重回现实，没有人记得周珍楠是谁。张妍琪本以为周珍楠也不会再回来，可她又的确出现在在这里。

张妍琪在几年前日子还过得很苦，甚至在江边徘徊过。周珍楠那天不知道为什么路过，也是戴着兜帽，个子小小的，突然叫住了她。张妍琪认得她，是酒吧很有人气的驻唱。但是她不知道周珍楠也有认识自己。社会上惯会认为女性在哪里都缺乏合适位置，张妍琪不愿把自己的不得志归咎于此，但这的确蛮横无理地拦在许多人的成功路上。这样那样的歧视偏见把她排除在外，家里又出了事，以至于她那段时间的确想到了放弃。然而上天也偶然愿意赐予凡人一点幸运，在张妍琪在江边吹风放空的晚上送了一个周珍楠在她身边。周珍楠其实没有她想的那么酷得没朋友，安慰人的时候也很真诚。她惯会管教赫萝萝，那天居然被一个小女孩安慰到了。她心里想，其实本来我也不会跳下去的。但她还是很感激周珍楠。  
她后来的日子也没有立刻好转起来，只不过是努力所得到的悭吝回馈罢了。但是她的确和周珍楠走得近了不少。  
赫萝萝那时候还是初中小土妹，留着厚刘海戴着黑框眼镜，只有性格像无菌乐园里的洋娃娃。她曾经一家一家问有没有人愿意收她做个小帮工，当然不会被搭理。只有一家咖啡厅漂亮的店长姐姐愿意和她说话：“为什么会想做兼职呢？”赫萝萝傻乎乎的，但是很喜欢她那双狐狸一样的眼睛，乖乖回答：“姐姐一个人赚钱很辛苦，我想帮帮她。”这个狐狸眼的姐姐很温柔地揉她的头发：“现在还不行呢。等你长大了来姐姐店里好不好？”她厚重的刘海被一个发夹夹到一边去，还没记得问为什么就回家了。  
她下次来的时候，店长已经换人了。新店长还是漂亮，说话的声音特别好听。她被当做一个真的洋娃娃一样打扮，尽职扮演漂亮无知的花瓶人偶。那时候周珍楠去了美国，张妍琪有了稳定的场子挣钱，但总喜欢没事的时候发呆。这其中似乎必然有什么联系，但她的确一个字也没有问。时间，总是能改变太多东西。

赫萝萝下班收拾完流理台去后边换衣服，焉栩嘉跟在后边帮她解围裙。“你怎么这么娇气。”他说。赫萝萝转头想警告一下他，正对上他的眼睛，脸慢慢红了，说不出话。焉栩嘉慎重又强势地吻了她。两个人都很没有经验，跌跌撞撞像两只小兽互相舔舐。她的裙子被掀开，白皙柔软的身体第一次被异性抚摸。她被充满危险预告的刺激弄得几乎流泪，身体却毫无反抗的意思。她的腿被迫缠在对方腰上，裙子堆叠在腰部以上，细白的手攥着对方背上的衣料：“嘉嘉你等下要轻一点哦……”她又害怕又期待，身体敏感又湿润。  
后来她被焉栩嘉抱着回了家，破天荒回了自己房间睡。张妍琪回来之后没见到她，几乎以为她丢了。赫萝萝心虚得睡不着，应了一声。张妍琪就进来看她一眼。可她太累了，实在没有精力问她怎么突然变了心思。早上她因为迟迟没人来送上一个柔软的早安吻而惊醒的时候，才想起赫萝萝没睡在身边了。  
那之后她们也很少再同床共枕，一件事只要发生一次就一定会有两次三次。坏事是会让人上瘾的。张妍琪精疲力尽，甚至有些心虚，无心追究她是不是少女的叛逆期迟来。

焉栩嘉第二次进赫萝萝的家门，还是因为要吃对方据说“很成功”的红烧排骨。她在厨房的本事大概仅限于煮个泡面这种简单食谱，所以一旦有了进步必须要好好夸奖。焉栩嘉在她房里坐着，气氛实在局促，随口问她：“你……你姐姐呢？”  
“我姐姐？”赫萝萝给他倒了杯水，“她和朋友出去逛街了，晚上要去酒吧演出，所以不回来了。”她讲完才觉得这话似乎有些微妙的深意，焉栩嘉盯着她不说话。她不知道怎么回事，鬼使神差地，有点不好意思地去索吻，对方温柔地抱起她。她衬衫扣子松了，从前面扣上的少女内衣被解开，白嫩的两小团软肉跳出来，上边的殷红奶尖被含住吮吸，赫萝萝呜呜咽咽地小声呻吟。焉栩嘉把手从她裙子底下探进去：“已经湿了。”他说。他很顺利地进行下去。焉栩嘉扶着她的腰，阴茎抵在她湿润的入口：“怎么突然这么骚，变成小骚猫了吗？”  
“不知道。”赫萝萝软乎乎地说，用穴口蹭蹭他的性器：“这几天就是很想做爱。”焉栩嘉嘶了一声，慢慢把阴茎插进去：“我看你就是。以后就叫你萝萝猫好不好？”赫萝萝不同意，但是她的呻吟软软的，真的像乖得没骨头的猫。

张妍琪还在外边和周珍楠待在一起。她正点起烟来抽，周珍楠凑上来偷了一口，连她的口红印也一并蹭走了。她掏出纸巾来要给对方擦干净，周珍楠摆摆手，拿手背随便抹开了。“你以前不化妆啊。”她很随意地问。  
张妍琪把纸收回包里：“表演的时候不化妆不太好看，后来就习惯了。”周珍楠住口不再问了，继续吃她的冰淇淋，气氛尴尬又寻常地沉默下来。  
周珍楠回来后，她们也见过几次，要说，该聊的该问的都该说完了。唯独有一件事，实在是不能够按捺住不问。  
“你当时，怎么会突然去美国的？”  
她还想问的是，你很喜欢马伯骞吗？  
她的嘴唇被贴住了。那是一种非常奇妙的感受，柔软湿润，但她一点都不讨厌。等周珍楠离开之后，她听见对方说：“我亲你，刚才是第二次。”  
周珍楠很少这样抛弃那种厌世又冷淡的态度，张妍琪居然能从她眼里看出一些悲哀来：“张妍琪，你就是个笨蛋。”  
她愣住了，好半天，只是道：“对不起，我以为是……”做梦。  
一个美梦，志同道合两厢情愿。原来那又不是梦，原来美梦被自己变成噩梦。  
“我得走了……萝萝一个人在家。”  
她落荒而逃，懊恼又疲惫地回家，路上还得打电话去请假。她推开门听见响动，像被抚摸的猫一样娇柔的，黏糊又湿漉漉的饱含情欲的呻吟。张妍琪僵住了，那声音属于赫萝萝。她怔怔地走过去握住门把手，一时不敢拧开。里边的声音突然变得绵长淫荡，末尾缀了一声低泣，像是被弄哭了，含含糊糊地说了什么。  
她像是被审判一样打开门，赫萝萝坐在另一个男孩腿上，短裙盖住交合的地方。她眼里还有泪花，惨兮兮的，淫乱又漂亮。但是她突然从情欲里脱离出来，她看到了张妍琪。  
她还没来得及说什么，对方匆匆关了门。焉栩嘉抱着她翻了个身，她没逃开。“我姐姐……”句子被打断变成呻吟，她感到焉栩嘉顶到了很深的地方，快感又蔓延开来。他附在她耳边：“我快一点，让你去找她。”她胸前的柔嫩皮肉被轻轻咬住厮磨，腰又酸又麻，快感剧烈到让她全身发颤。焉栩嘉能感觉到她里边更湿了，滑腻的爱液一股股涌出来缓冲撞击。她快要高潮了，眼里被泪水蒙住，被快感支配到说不出完整词句。  
他起身穿好衣服，赫萝萝还坐在床沿发愣。他于是蹲下身帮她扣好内衣：“你不是要去和你姐姐解释。”  
他刚才咬出来的红印子还没消完，看起来暧昧可怜连成一片，骤然受到挤压，赫萝萝疼回了神：“我，我也不知道说什么。”  
焉栩嘉摸了她的头：“你如实告诉她吧，我是你男朋友，会爱你一辈子的。”他说得郑重又很认真，因为娃娃脸甚至有点好笑。赫萝萝呆呆点了头：“好。”

张妍琪还在自己房里发愣，赫萝萝进来了。她脸颊红扑扑的，眼尾也泛红，眼里水汪汪的全是春意。“姐姐，”她在自己身边坐下开始撒娇。张妍琪回了神，握着她的手：“那个男生走了吗？”赫萝萝点点头。她把脑袋依偎在张妍琪肩头：“嘉嘉是我男朋友。”  
张妍琪只能胡乱点点头，她也不知道该怪妹妹太随便还是指责那男孩子不像好人，但她是个讲道理的人，不该随意揣测别人。她脑子里乱哄哄，甚至在想自己哪里做得不对，周珍楠不停闪出来捣乱。赫萝萝没听见她再回话，委屈得又要哭，整个人都扑进她怀里：“姐姐，你要是不喜欢我就和他分手好不好。”张妍琪受惊一样看她，赫萝萝惨惨地咽下抽噎，小狗一样讨好地凑上来亲了亲她的嘴唇，甜甜的，和另一个人全不一样：“姐姐，你最重要了。你不可以不喜欢我。”


End file.
